Doce veneno
by Maresia
Summary: A amizade é o sentimento mais valioso que o coração de um homem pode ter. Este sentimento é o tesouro, é a pedra mais preciosa que a humanidade pode ter descoberto. Miro possuía um vínculo muito apertado com Camus mas, este pulverizou-o num piscar de olhos. POV Miro.


Os flocos de neve caiem abundantemente do céu cinzento platinado, fazendo lembrar pequenos torrões de açúcar. Vagueio perdido em memórias, pensamentos e ilusões de um passado por ti esquecido. Apanho um pequeno cristal de gelo, nele está um pedaço da tua alma guardado. O pequeno cristal desfaz-se com o calor dos meus dedos trémulos. A nossa amizade também se evaporou assim, não é verdade Camus?

A nossa relação superava a própria amizade, o próprio amor, era algo tão diferente que não existia palavra para descrever o vínculo que nos ligou durante tantos anos. Porém na minha frágil consciência acho que tudo isto não era suficiente para ti, tiveste que estragar tudo aquilo que levamos anos a construir, tu e a tua arrogância gelada.

Quando nos foi dada esta nova oportunidade de voltarmos à vida pensei que podíamos recomeçar tudo de novo, esquecer divergências que no passado nos separaram, sabes do que falo. Mas eu como sou bondoso explico-te, por isso presta bem atenção às minhas palavras.

Durante a batalha das doze casas onde tu enfrentaste o teu aluno Hyoga, como te sentes depois de teres sido superado por ele, orgulhoso? Provavelmente. Eu senti o teu cosmo gelado desaparecer numa explosão arrepiante. Fiquei estático, o meu corpo não me obedecia, as minhas pernas ficaram entorpecidas pelo desgosto e não me deixavam correr em teu auxílio, o meu coração parou, os meus olhos choraram mais do que em toda a minha vida, senti-me com se estivesse há beira de uma abismo tão profundo como o próprio tempo. A minha estrela mais resplandecente tinha desaparecido do universo do meu ser. Alguns dias se passaram após tu teres partido, eu não comia, não falava com ninguém, mal dormia. De hora a hora dava por mim a subir as escadas até à tua casa com a esperança de te ouvir perguntar: " o que queres Miro?" ou " não entendes que agora não posso, estou a ler algo muito importante, volta mais tarde!", e eu voltava sempre. Ao longo do tempo fui retomando a vida normal, se se pode chamar à minha vida sem ti normal, porém tentei. Tentei porque tinha consciência de que tu não me gostarias de ver totalmente imerso no desespero. Não gostarias de me ver agarrado a esperanças inúteis e loucas. Mas, hoje me pergunto porque é que eu estive à beira da loucura quando partiste? Concluo que tudo o que sofri de nada valeu. Não é Camus? Nada valeu.

Lembras-te quando aceitaste uma nova vida dada por Hades? Eu sei que todo esse teatro fazia parte de um plano, mas mesmo assim, partiste o meu coração, tentei perdoar-te pela morte de Shaka, desculpa não consegui, ele também era muito importante para mim. Porém deixemos o Shaka em paz a conversa é entre nós os dois, ouviste bem?! Pensei que voltaríamos a ser os melhores amigos, sim Camus tu sempre foste o meu melhor amigo, aquele em quem eu mais confiava, aquele que conhecia todos os meus segredos, receios e desejos, contudo parece que só eu compartilhava esse sentimento. De ti apenas recebi desconfianças, serões mudos e um pequeno sorriso quando te apetecia. Mas, Camus eu isso ainda ia suportando porque sabia que quando precisasse tu estarias lá, em silêncio, mas estarias, melhor que nada.

Como te atreveste trocar os teus amigos, a Deusa que juraste proteger com a tua vida, como conseguiste trocar-me a mim, a mim Camus? Por um grupo de guerreiros ambiciosos imundos e cruéis? Sim, eu já sei dessa história de que estás em dívida com um deles, mas " amigo" aqui vai um concelho, dívidas não se pagam com traições nem com cobardias. Podias ter falado comigo, ou espera tu nunca falas. Sempre foi o teu enorme problema.

Eu também tenho problemas, quem não os tem? Mas não traio aqueles de quem gosto.

Quando lutámos eu nem queria acreditar no que estava a acontecer, pensei que isso nunca seria possível, era mais fácil cair estrelas do céu do que nós os dois lutarmos. Eu não queria enfrentar-te mas a raiva que senti naquele momento foi mais forte, não consegui controlar a minha sede de luta. Porquê? Porquê Camus? Porque não me respondes? Será que as minhas palavras já não te alcançam? Queria odiar-te queria partir-te essa a cara toda, queria fazer-te pagar por todo o sofrimento, toda a angústia, toda a falta que me fazes. Que raiva Camus porque é que não te consigo odiar?

Todo este gelo que tanto adoras me faz lembrar de ti e de todos os momentos que gostaria de voltar a viver a teu lado Camus. Eu sei que isso é impossível.

Recrimino-me por ainda ter uma pequena chama de esperança acesa no meu coração. A raiva invade o meu corpo, o meu sangue queima dolorosamente, mas nada dói mais do que a dor provocada pela tua ausência. Queria que estivesses aqui, para veres o mal que me fizeste, provavelmente o meu desespero já nem te importa. Camus será que eu ainda sou importante para ti? Não respondas que não, não iria suportar mais essa facada nos meus sentimentos já destruídos.

De todos os cavaleiros tinhas que ser tu a ferir a honra do santuário. Do vaidoso do Afrodite eu esperava uma coisa destas. Do sacana do Mascara da Morte a mesma coisa. Mas tu Camus? Porra! Tu que eras um dos mais íntegros e leais protectores de Atena. Porra como foi possível?

O nosso destino foi traçado para ser partilhado por dois, agora o caminho que se estende à minha frente é demasiado sombrio, frio, perigoso e desolador para seguir sozinho. Quero odiar-te, mas não sou capaz, as saudades que sinto são mais fortes que as correntes do oceano que tanto amamos. A coragem para seguir em frente foge-me por entre os dedos como o floco de neve, foge-me como tu fugiste Camus. Camus salva-me deste sofrimento, desta melancolia, desta dor tenebrosa, se não responderes ao meu chamado tombarei nesta terra gelada, e aqui será o meu túmulo, ao menos ficarei para sempre perto de ti. Maldito cosmo! Ele ainda acredita em ti Camus, acredita que o sol ainda pode brilhar nos nossos corações.

Camus, eu disse por inúmeras vezes que chorar torna-nos mais fracos e vulneráveis. Porém, agora espero que todas as lágrimas que derramo te alcancem e derrotem todo o gelo que cobre o teu nobre e puro coração. Camus volta para nós, volta para mim.


End file.
